Yaoi
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Por que cada uno tiene su propia obseción.    Ren x Tamao / Yho x Anna / Lyserg x Pilika / Hao x Jeanne.
1. Chapter 1

**Los derechos de shaman King, de y otras redes sociales no son míos.**

**Pero la laptop de Tamao si :)**

**JOJOJO, otro fic más para la colección, disruten.**

Yaoi

Sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo con cada cosa que leía, daba vuelta la página de su manga y no lo podía creer. Sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca… pero por alguna razón era adictivo…

Si… Tamao se había vuelto adicta al YAOI.

No podía evitarlo, desde el día en que su mejor amiga Pilika se lo enseñó, o paraba de buscar mangas y leer fics en Internet, seriamente tenía un problema, ya ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con su queridísimo novio Ren Tao…

Todo era YAOI en su mente…

Su mentalidad YAOI llegó a tal extremo… que empezó a imaginarse parejas entre sus amigos… incluso un propio novio, se sonrojaba pero su corazón latía a mil y las ideas no se iban.

Así que empezó a hacer lo que cualquier chica adicta al YAOI haría…

Empezó a escribir cuentos en de yaoi de su hermoso novio Ren con sus amigos…

Ren había estado notando a su preferida rosadita muy perdida, nunca se concentraba en las citas y pasaba el día pegada en la red… ¿Qué podría tener la red que no tenía el de interesante?

Le enojaba….

Y bastante… ¿Cómo es posible que la novia del gran Ren Tao lo ignoré?

Un día normal en el colegio el chico de bonitos ojos dorados se puso a meditar en su complicada situación… cuando la mejor amiga de Tamao llegó con una sonrisa hasta el.

-"Hola Ren ¿Has visto a Tamao? ¡Quiero preguntarle sobre la nueva pareja! ¡Me tiene tan emocionada ese fic!"- chilló esperando respuestas, el chino la miró con una ceja alzada.

-"¿De que mierda hablas?"-

-"¿Es que Tamao no te contó de su página? ¡Y eso que eres uno de los protagonistas!"- pensó en alto Pilika mirando al horizonte perdida.

Ren se paró de la banca. –"_Con que por eso no me hace caso… ah estado demasiado ocupada con su paginita cómo para ponerle atención a su novio"- _pensó enojado Ren, ya idealizando maneras de castigar a su linda chica.

-"PUFF… no sabes la sorpresa que te espera Ren, esa chica se envició más rápido que yo… y pensar que hasta hizo un con todos ustedes… ¡Para colmo ya se hizo famosa en la red!"- le comentó rápidamente Pilika mientras lo miraba con sus ojos celestes.

Ren partió en busca de su novia… tenia que aclarar unos asuntos pendientes con ella… y hacerla botar este tonto asunto de las páginas y su extraño vicio, luego de un rato de buscar por los jardines del colegio, la encontró ahí en toda su hermosura y esplendor escribiendo en su laptop… OH… pero eso no le quitaba la rabia de encima.

Solo lo enfurecía más…

-"¡Tamao!"- gritó Ren.

Tamao sintió que su piel se erizaba, en este momento se encontraba en una de sus muchas páginas, sus ojos se abrieron cómo plato al ver la velocidad en que su novio venía hacía ella ¡Además enojado!

No había actualizado y había echo muchos cambios y subidos muchas cosas, no podía cerrar ¡Y la maldita página no grababa rápido, para cuando Ren llegara seguiría cargan-!

No puedo dejar de pensar, el chino la levanto de u tirón y la miró enojado –"¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle más atención a la Internet que a mi?"- susurró furioso.

Tamao miraba asustada de su laptop a Ren continuamente, rogaba a dios por que el no la abriera, que no viera sus secretos que-…

-"¡Que mierda es **ESTO**!"- gritó Ren al abrir la laptop, Tamao no dejaba de mirar de él al aparato sí que supuso algo debía estar ocurriendo en la mente de la chica ojos color frambuesa.

Lo que vieron sus ojos no le creyeron… su bonita, cariñosa y tímida novia… estaba obsesionada… ¡OBSESIONADA CON EL YAOI!

Era una página donde había un doujin, en todas partes estaban las palabras RenHoro. Su dedo pasaba por el área táctil bajando y viendo el pervertido sitio… eran él y Horo-Horo… ¡haciendo cosas que ni el con Tamao había hecho todavía!

Luego cerró el aparato sin mirar a Tamao, la chica estaba que lloraba, su más íntimo secreto revelado… ¡Ella era fanática del RenHoro!

Estaba roja cómo tomate, y su humillación no pudo ser mayor para cuando llegaron Yho y los demás.

Ren los miró por enzima del hombro y susurró algo al oído de Tamao –"Así que pensabas osas pervertidas de todos ellos…"-

Tamao se sonrojó cómo farol y lo miró angustiada, los demás chicos miraban preguntándose que pasaba.

-"¡Hey Yho!"- gritó el chino con ambas manos en su pantalón.

-"¿MH?"- murmuró el trigueño en su burbuja de felicidad.

-"Ten cuidado con Anna… ella es la presidenta del club de fans del sitio Hao x Yho, creado por Tamao"-

A Yho se le soltó la mandíbula, no podía creer que su boca se abriese tanto, miró choqueado a Anna que estaba roja y con una mirada de metí-la-pata.

-"A-Annita…"- susurró aterrado pensando en que su novia pensara en una posibilidad sexual entre él y su hermano.

-"Hey, no la recrimines, no es la única con secretos por aquí…"- susurró molesto Ren, mientras Tamao tragaba duro.

Pilika estaba tomada del brazo de Lyserg y miraba asustada a Tamao, pero su amiga evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

-"Por ejemplo la alegre de Pilika, no te hace lucir tan bien en su historia de Hao x Lyserg… que por cierto es _**hard**_…"- susurró mientras Lyserg reaccionaba de una forma similar a la de Yho, mirando choqueado a su chica con un sonrojo y expresión horrorizada.

Pilika sudaba frío con una gotita y una sonrisa culpable.

-"P-Pilika ¿P-Porqué…?"-

La chica se rascó la cabeza… -"JEJE, es que… veras… JEJEJE"- no sabía que decirle.

-"JA, al parecer yo soy el séme de todas la relaciones"- dijo orgulloso Hao, cómo si la situación fuera de lo más normal y no le importara que lo pusieran con hombres en una realidad ficticia. Mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia de hace un año Jeanne

-"Entiendo que las chicas deseen escribir cuentos sobre mi y mi masculinidad, ¿Quién más para ponerle los pantalones a una relación que yo, en una divertida y pervertida relación?"- rió entre dientes.

Ren rió –"Eso es lo que **tú** crees… pero Jeanne si que tiene una buena mano en el dibujo para su doujin, donde suele dibujarte de uke… con Fausto, si, el enfermero del colegio"- sonrió con arrogancia mientras Hao se caía al suelo y Jeanne se sonrojaba.

Horo-Horo se rió de Hao al caer –"PFFF… patético…"-

Ren lo miró con cara sádica –"Tu no digas nada, por que tu caso es peor… mejor dicho mi caso… la creador de estas páginas y cerebro de este malévolo plan no fue nadie más que la dulce y tímida Tamao"- dijo abriendo la laptop de rosada de la chica, mientras todos se acercaban a confirmar la realidad.

Los chicos se cerraron en un grupo a murmurar sin ser escuchado por las chicas, mientras estas se echaban miradas desesperadas las unas a las otras.

-"Al parecer nuestras novias han creado un nuevo pasatiempo"- susurró asustado Yho mientras sentía un escalofrío apoderarse de él.

-"Hay que hacer algo"- gritó en desesperación Lyserg.

-"¿Fausto? ¡Fausto! ¿**FAUSTO**?"- realmente no le entraba en la mente Hao.

-"No se ustedes, pero yo ya tengo mi plan"- dijo Ren con una arrogante sonrisa –"mañana estará lista, si funciona… les presto la idea"- su sonrisa arrogante creció, y el grupo se abrió, dejando ver la cara de decepción y horror de sus novios a las chicas que estaban que se mordían las uñas.

-"Así que… nos vemos mañana… Tamao"- susurró Ren cerrando la laptop, poniéndola debajo de su brazo y volviendo a su salón de clase.

-"¡Mi computadora no!"- gritó Tamao mientras sentía le habían arrancado todas sus fuerzas… todas las fuerzas que le brindaba el YAOI.

A la mañana siguiente El grupo de chicos se encontraron Ren y Tamao peleando, situación muy extraña, ya que eran los únicos del grupo que no solían pelear entre ellos. Aunque más que pelear era cómo si Tamao le estuviera gritando cosas a Ren.

-"¡C-Cómo pudiste hacer eso!"- gritaba colorada.

-"Pues igual que tu, no pediste mi permiso y lo subiste a la red"- sonrió.

-"P-Pero esto es completamente diferente"- grito Tamao desesperada.

-"Chicos… ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó preocupado, extraño en el, el pacifico Yho.

Tamao se sonrojó y se giró a Yho cuando dejó de golpear el pecho de Ren con sus manos, luego puso una cara de perrito aún sonrojada –"R-Ren me hizo algo muy malo"-

Todos miraron a Ren con cara mala, por que simplemente todos adoraban a la pequeña Tamao, pero este solo sonrió. –"Yo solo solucioné nuestro problema de pareja"-

-"No, no es verdad ¡Se llevó mi felicidad!"- lloró abrazando a Yho infantilmente.

-"¿Qué mierda le hiciste?"- preguntó Lyserg enfadado.

-"Pues… digamos que borré todas sus páginas YAOI, en las cuáles yo y ustedes estaban y las llene de imágenes de mi y Tamao, pero a mucha gente le gustó y empezaron a comentar y a aportar en mi página, algunos hasta ponían cosas pervertidas y hentai…"- sonrió victorioso y maliciosamente.

-"¡No! ¡No quiero que la gente haga eso conmigo! ¿Qué pensarán escribiendo eso de mi?"- gritó llorosa lanzándose a golpear a Ren Tao otra vez, pero este solo se dejaba por la minúscula fuera de la peli-rosa. –"¡S-sácalas de Internet! ¡N-No quiero que la gente siga!"- suplicó Tamao tomando la camisa de Ren.

-"¿Dejaras el camino del yaoi?"- preguntó el cruzándose de brazos.

Tamao asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, Ren solo pudo sonreír adorablemente y abrazarla tras depositar un suave beso mariposa en sus labios.

-"Ahora aprenderás que solo puedes adorar el RenxTamao"- rió el, mientras los demás chicos se preparaban para copiar el plan del habiloso Ren Tao.

El plan volver a tu novia, una no fangirl yaoista.

**WUAJAJAJAAJA, me parece muy difícil de creer que alguien se des obsesionen con el yaoi, sobre todo las chicas, hay que admitirlo… algunas tienen graves problemas mentales con esto…. D:**

**¿Una Tamao que le gusta el YAOI?**

**¿Quién sabe?**

**Tal vez por eso le gusta tanto Yho en la serie :)**

**Espero comenten sobre este extraño fic…. O_e**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los derechos de shaman King, de y otras redes sociales no son míos.**

Lolly

Era una lástima, cómo extrañaba su vicio por el Yaoi… Tamao suspiró mientras esperaba la llegada del bus escolar, luego a lo lejos reconoció el amarillo móvil.

Suspiró, si que odiaba entrar en el bus escolar… y tenía una gran razón para odiarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y el conductor, un señor llamado ryu que siempre cortejaba a las chicas la saludo cómo de costumbre –"Se ve tan bella cómo siempre señorita Tamao"- dijo Ryu tratando de que la baba no se le cayera.

Tamao se sonrojó y apretó su bolso, esos comentarios la ponían nerviosa, miró el suelo sin saber que hacer, puso un pie en el escalón para subir, pero con notable temor al hombre entado que la miraba con ojos de lobo hambriento.

-"¡Ya déjala tú depravado asqueroso!"- escuchó Tamao a Anna gritar mientras lanzaba un libro al conductor con su famosa puntería.

Ryu se dio vuelta para mirarla con su cara babosa sonrojada –"Cómo usted diga mi señorita, perdóneme por hacerla sentir celosa"- rió rascándose la nuca el de cabello color azabache.

Tamao tomó la oportunidad y corrió a sentarse a lado de Horo-Horo.

-"Que celos, cerdo asqueroso… no se cómo todavía no te despiden por pedófilo"- le regañó Anna con una severa mirada de sus ojos negros.

-"AY~ que bonitos ojos negros tiene señorita Anna"- susurró ensoñado, la chica le lanzó otro libro en el rostro.

-"Cállate y conduce"- le dijo molesta.

La chica se sentó, iba al lado de su novio de casi toda la vida, Yho Asakura, este solo la miró con una sonrisita amable.

-"UYUY~ no se por que te molestas tanto con Ryu, me parece que el es muy simpático"- rió Yho recibiendo una mirada acecina de Anna, que lo asustó un poquito.

-"Es que no te preocupa que algún día de estos se viole a alguna de nuestras amigas,… ¿Tal vez a mi?"- susurró lo último la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo mientras desviaba laminada.

Yho puso cara alertada y tomó la mano de Anna. –"Jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera nada"- susurró mirándola serio con sus ojos color negro.

Luego le acarició el rostro y atrajo a la rubia a uno de sus deliciosos besos sabor naranja.

Tamao suspiró al igual que Horo-Horo… ambos tenían el mismo desagrado por ir en el bus escolar… ¿La razón?

Esa misma, todos sus amigos se ponían a besarse, cómo a Ryu parecía no importarle, todos los días en la mañana, Horo-Horo y Tamao se tenían que sentar a observar cómo en los otros asientos Pilika con Lyserg, Hao y Jeanne, y hasta Anna con Yho se ponían a besar.

Horo suspiró –"Cada mañana amanezco enfermo por esto… ¿Una mentita?"- le ofreció a Tamao que también iba dando suspiros.

Tamao la aceptó y la introdució en su boca, se entretuvo jugando con ella.

Se puso a pensar, Horo sufría el mismo cruel destino que ella por que en el bus además de ir sentado junto a todas esas parejas besuconas no estaba con su compañero que entendía el sufrimiento de no tener pareja, Manta.

El cuál era lo suficientemente rico cómo para que una limosina lo fuera a dejar al colegio… al igual que Ren… su novio se había ofrecido en llevarla en a limo al colegio, pero vivían en direcciones completamente opuestas, por lo que llegarían tarde ambos.

Tenía que sufrir… ahora ya ni siquiera se podía ir leyendo sus mangas yaoi, por que en se las había confiscado… el bus era cómo una hora en el infierno…

-"El bus es cómo una hora en el infierno…"- susurró Horo.

Tamao se volteó a verlo con cara sorprendida –"¿Es que me has leído el pensamiento?"- preguntó incrédula.

El río –"No, es lo que pienso… mira que tener que observar a tus amigos besuquearse desde la primera hora del día recordándote que estas soltero, además entre ellos… ¡Tu propia hermana!"- dijo con cara aterrorizada.

Tamao río –"Pero si no tienes por que preocuparte, eres muy chistoso, encontrarás a una chica que le encantes en poco tiempo"- dijo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-"Por mi parte, creo que es peor, ese conductor me tiene aterrada…Ryu siempre me habla extraño, me propone cosas feas y me mira por el espejo retrovisor poniéndome nerviosa"- sudó frío Tamao mientras una sonrisa fría y nerviosa cruzaba su semblante haciendo a horo tiritar.

-"OK, tu ganas, tu sufrimiento es peor… si Ryu coqueteara conmigo creo que me vomitaría y saldría corriendo despavorido... y eso que lo tienes que soportar todos los años, y cómo el resto del grupo es mayor que tu, quedará un año en que te quedes completamente sola, entes el un día te seducirá con su voz horripilante, no habrá nadie en el bus por que solo te pasó a buscar a ti, y tu te subirás sin saber lo que el planeó, cuando cerrará las puertas y tu comenzaras a gritar pero nadie podrá oírte ¡Caíste en su trampa! Y…-"- Horo-Horo no pudo continuar con su historia ya que sintió que a su lado comenzaban a sollozar.

-"¿Eh?"- abrió sus ojos cómo plato al encontrarse a Tamao llorando y tiritando, la chica estaba teniendo un susto de muerte con la historia. –"¿P-Porqué lloras?"-

Usui estaba desesperado tratando de calmarla, si los otros que se estaban besando se daban cuenta le darían una paliza, Yho, Hao y Anna por que eran amigos de infancia y la adoraban, Lyserg y Pilika, por que eran sus mejores amigos y Jeanne que lo golpearía solo por que le gustaba inmiscuir dolor en la gente, posible razón por la que terminó unida con Hao.

Horo tragó duro, y finalmente, si no la tranquilizaba antes de llegar al colegio… quedaba Ren, que si la veía llorando por su culpa… no quería ni pensarlo, se puso azul.

Tamao dejó de llorar y se secó las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte y no se podía esconder siempre en la fuerza de sus amigos… tenía que hacer algo con la obsesión que tenía el conductor Ryu con ella.

Se río antes de disculparse con Horo por ponerse a llorar, este suspiró de alivió al verla calmarse antes de que nadie s diera cuenta.

La chica bajó con decisión del bus haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios del conductor que recibió un buen merecido librazo.

Ahí en la entrada del colegio con ambos brazos cruzados se encontraba Ren Tao en toda su gloria, Tamao se sonrojó y sonrió, vio cómo este estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

Tamao rió bajito entre dientes y rápidamente corrió sorprendiendo a algunos y se lanzó a Ren.

Cómo siempre, el chico la recibía con los brazos abiertos, la giró un par de veces en el aire mientras ella reía, antes de depositarla suavemente en el suelo.

Todos quedaron con la mandíbula hasta al suelo con la escenita que se mandaron, parecían esas parejas de comercial que actuaban melosamente

-"¿Ah que se debe el abrazo saltarín?"- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Tamao se sonrojó –"Pues… me di cuenta de que aunque salte sin previo aviso sobre ti,… igual me atrapas con los brazos abiertos"-

El chino se sonrojó y despeinó a su novia –"¡Pero que chorradas dices!"- le contestó ocultando su sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió, y entraron tomados de la mano al colegio.

-"UY… parece que hoy están de lo más melosos"- susurró Manta para no ser oído por Ren Tao –"¿Qué es lo que pasó?"-

Horo le echó una mirada nerviosa, haciendo al grupo instantáneamente girar con miradas glaciares. –"¡No, no le hice nada! ¡Fue Ryu! ¡Tamao esta totalmente asustada de Ryu!"- gritó agitando sus manos para no ser golpeado.

Anna medito un momento –"En todo caso… tiene razón de estarlo, no siempre estaremos para protegerla de ese maniaco con complejo de lolita…"- susurró Anna mientras Yho la miraba serio.

-"Anna tiene razón, pero hagamos lo que hagamos nada funciona… Primero, por que aunque alguna de las chicas lo golpeara y le dijera que se detenga solo lo incitaría más… _vaya masoquista_… Yho no lo puede amenazar por que es pacifista, Lyserg es muy niña y perdería la pelea y Horo-Horo se sube gratis al bus por que le cae bien a Ryu, y yo no puedo, por que implemente me vomitaría mirándolo… además creo que también desea mi hermoso cuerpo de adonis"- presumió Hao.

-"¡No soy niña!"- gritó sonrojado lyserg siendo abrazado del brazo por Pilika.

-"Pues… si te recuerdo la historia yaoi que escribió **tú** novia de ti y de mi si sabrías que eres una niñita"- susurró Hao seductoramente en el oído de lyserg haciendo enojar y sonrojar al morocho que reía ante las reacciones del peli-verde.

-"Ya. Ya chicos, déjense de pelear… solo hay una forma de arreglar este problema"- dijo tranquilo Yho con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó interesada Pilika mientras separaba a su novio de ir a darle una golpiza a Hao, que se reía mientras que su novia Jeanne lo miraba con odio.

-"No te preocupes Pilika… ya lo tengo todo solucionado"- dijo con su típica sonrisa de confianza en si misma Anna. –"Solo ve a tu salón de clases con Lyserg."-

La peli azul asintió y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio este se relajó y se dejó arrastrar hasta el salón por su novia.

-"Bueno, ren ya debe estar en la clase, vamos chicos"- susurró Anna tomando la delantera mientras Yho sonreía al ver a su chica caminando con decisión y su cabeza en alto y corrió tras de ella a tomarle la mano.

Llegaron Manta, Horo, Anna, Hao e Yho al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Anna sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba segura su plan Alejar-a-Ryu-de-Tamao-para-que ella-no-se-siga-espantando funcionaría.

Anna escribió un mensaje en un pedazo de papel, y le tocó el hombro a Yho que se sentaba delante de él, el trigueño sonrió cuando vio que Anna le señalaba debía pasarle el papel a Ren que se sentaba delante de él.

Ren que estaba mirando por afuera de la ventana muy interesado, por que justo ese día a la primera hora, la clase de Tamao tenía gimnasia, y gracias a dios se sentaba junto a una ventana con vista a las canchas…

Se enojó al sentir le tocaban el hombro, alguien lo iba a sacar de su entretención, se giró para encontrase la feliz cara del morocho con una papel que tenía escrito su nombre.

Lo tomó con una ceja alzada, y abrió con sus largos dedos el papel.

"_Ren,_

_Tamao esta aterrada por que un pervertido con pelo muy feo y lolita complex la esta siguiendo y quiere violarla…_

_Anna"_

Tamao suspiró, otro día más… vio el bus escolar llegar, y tras apretar su bolso contra su pecho respiró hondo y miró con decisión.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a un muy moreteado, enyesado, rasguñado, abofeteado, aplanado, y acuchillado Ryu, que al verla se aterró y giró a mirar a otro lado.

Tamao entró desconcertada y se sentó junto a Horo. –"Horo-Horo… ¿Por qué Ryu esta tan… extraño?"- suspiró en alivió aún Tamao.

Horo-Horo la miró y le dio un tiritón, tenía que grabarse en la mente **jamás **tocar a la novia de su amigo Ren, el que lo hacía… pagaba caro.

-"Pregúntale a Ren"- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras Anna los miraba desde su asiento.

_Misión alertar-a-Ren-de-que-Tamao-estaba-siendo-acosada-por-un-maníaco-para-que-Ren-matara-al-acosador triunfó con éxito._

**JOJO, inesperadamente, mi extraña historia Yaoi le agradó a la gente y varios pidieron una continuación… pues espero les haya gustado amigos ^^**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON LAS OPINIONES :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los derechos de Shaman King no son míos… si lo fueran abría un GRAN final en el manga :)**

Stalker/ stranger.

Después de un largo día de colegio, cómo siempre el grupo de Yho se juntó para ir a hacer algo.

Las parejas iban tomadas de las manos dejando a los otros chicos molestos y con las mejillas infladas en protesta.

-"¡No es justo que todos tengan novias menos yo!"- gruñó Horo.

-"¿Y es que acaso yo no cuento?"- preguntó molesto Manta con ambos brazos cruzados.

-"¿Alguien dijo algo?, por que yo no vi a nadie"- dijo Horo levantando su mano y tapando el sol de los ojos mientras giraba su rostro en varias direcciones solo para molestar al enano.

Manta suspiró, cuando de repente un señor se le acercó a Horo-Horo, al parecer era un extranjero por su color de piel, bien morocho.

-"¡Oiga!... ¡Diga!..."- preguntó el señor

-"¿A mí me hablan?"- se señaló a si mismo Horo.

-"Sí. ¿Conoce la calle Manshiro, maestro?"

-"¿Maestro yo? ¡Pero si yo odio la escuela! ¿Por qué mierda sería maestro?"- gruñó el peli-azul mientras el grupo paraba a ver que sucedía.

-"¿Qué me está diciendo, mozo?"- preguntó extrañado el extranjero.

-"Eso sí que no lo hice, ¿ve? De mozo nunca trabajé."- dijo Horo indignado, mientras los demás no podían creer lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

-"Estoy apurado, hermano ¿Conoce o no conoce esa calle?"- preguntó exasperándose el hombre.

-"Siempre me dijeron que mi única hermana era Pilika"- susurró pensativo mientras los demás caían al piso incrédulos.

-"¿Me está tomando el pelo, compañero?"- dijo molesto el hombre.

-"Le aclaro: peluquero tampoco soy. En cuanto a lo de compañero... ¿De qué colegio? nunca lo eh visto en el mío, y parece un poco mayorcito para ir a uno"-

-"Amigo: la calle Manshiro..."- dijo ya saliendo de sus casillas el señor.

-"Amigo mío puede ser mientras no me pida plata."- susurró Horo apuntando al resto de la pandilla.

-"¡Vamos, viejo, si lo único que le pido...!"- gritó angustiado cando Horo lo interrumpió.

-"Viejo no: si voy al colegio."- respondió Horo.

-"¡Nene: no me haga bromas!"- gruñó el extranjero.

-"Tampoco hay que exagerar; hace años que dejé el chupete."- gruñó Horo.

-"¿No deberíamos separarlos?"- susurró Lyserg a su novia, la cuál era hermana del idiota.

-"No, déjalo, una de las obsesiones de Horo es desquiciar a los extraños"- susurró cómo si su hermano no tuviera remedio."-

-"Me está aburriendo, loco; ¿sabe o no sabe?"- suspiró el extranjero.

-"Bueno... Dicen que los locos son los más sabios..."- vaciló Horo.

-"Lo único que quiero es encontrar esa calle, dios, ¿Por qué yo?"- gritó al cielo el extranjero.

-"¿Usted cree en dios? ¿En cuál de todos?"- preguntó emocionado Horo.

Anna se estaba sacando la mochila preparándose para tirarle un libro y dejarlo inconciente, tras hacerlo se disculparon con el joven y se fueron.

Al pobre de Yho le tocó llevar a su amigo inconciente en la espada porque ningún otro se ofreció.

Jeanne por su parte, cada vez fue aligerando l paso, dejando que los demás la pasaran, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndola, y miró aterrada detrás de ella… nada, cómo siempre no había nada.

-"_Debe ser mi imaginación_"- pensó cuando vio la figura de Hao delante de ella conminada preocupada.

-"¿Qué pasa Jeanne?"- Jeanne le sonrió, Hao podía ser un engreído, malvado, sádico y piromaniaco… pero siempre se preocupaba por ella.

-"Nada… sentí que me seguían otra vez… tuve esa sensación de que me miraban, últimamente es más seguido"-

Hao la tomó de la cintura sobre protectoramente y deposito un beso en su frente. –"No te preocupes, debe ser tu imaginación, ya te eh dicho varias veces que dejes de ver el canal religioso a media noche… este es el resultado"- la molesto con una sonrisa seductora, Jeanne se sonrojó y lo golpeó en el brazo tras salir corriendo al grupo con sus delicadas piernas.

La sonrisa de Hao se esfumó y giró en si con unos ojos amenazadores. Jeanne era muy perceptible y Hao lo sabía de sobra –"Quien seas imbecil… no te atrevas a seguirla, y si le tocas un solo cabello, no lo dudes… te matare."-

Se dio vuelta y recuperó su sonrisa, tarareó una canción mientras pasaba ambos brazos tras su nuca y alcanzaba al resto del grupo.

Detrás de un poste un hombre sale de su escondite mirando al grupo de jóvenes que corría y se insultaba a lo lejos. –"Jeanne será mía, cueste lo que cueste"-

Al día siguiente tras acabar el colegio, Jeanne, Tamao, Pilika y Anna salieron juntas a comprar unas cosas.

-"¿Y por que no puedo ir con ellas?"- preguntó molesto Horo-Horo con los mofletes inflados –"Prefiero estar rodeado de hermosas chicas a estar con sudorosos hombres… pero Lyserg salva por que es casi una chica"-

Recibió un golpe del pelo verdoso en la cabeza. –"Que NO parezco chica"-

Horo río –"Perdón amigo pero es cosa de mirarte, tienes la cara mucho más bonita que la de cualquier chica de esta ciudad"-

Otro golpe.

-"¡Ya dejen de golpearme! Además ¿Por qué me golpeaste tú Hao? ¡Yo insulté a Lyserg!"- dijo sobandose el Anui la cabeza mientras miraba glacial mente a el mayor de los Asakura.

-"Pues por que me dio la gana"- río el castaño.

-"¡Ya paren con los golpes! ¡Quiero saber! ¿Porqué mierda estoy con ustedes en vez del as adorables chicas?"- dijo ya furioso Horo.

Ren le mandó una mirada fría. –"Corto, porque no las sabes cuidar"- susurró Ren que recordó que la última vez que dejó a Tamao sola con el inútil de Horo algo muy malo pasó.

_Flash back:_

_Ren le había pedido a su amigo Horo-Horo que distrajera a Tamao en el día de su cumpleaños mientras el iba a buscar la torta y los regalos a su casa, ya con todos los presentes, Ren abrió la puerta de la casa de Tamao con sus llaves (N/a: Si, Ren tiene las llaves de la casa de los padres de Tamao, ¿A que los papás de la chica deben confiar en el?) para encontrarse una horrible y espantosa escena._

_Tamao estaba sentada en una silla roja de vergüenza y espanto con Horo-Horo a su lado chiflando, arriba de la mesa una striper quitándose la ropa._

_-"¡Quítatelo todo!"- gritaba emocionado Horo, mientras tamao trataba de meterse más en la silla a ver si esta la absorbía y la hacía desaparecer._

_Ren pasó por los grupos de gente aglomerada, a los cuales ninguno reconoció la cara y supuso Tamao tampoco conocía._

_-"__**¡TODOS FUERA DE LA CASA!**__"- gritó Ren furioso al no llegar a la mesa._

_Con el grito histérico de Ren en solo un chasquido de dedos la gente extraña desapareció de la casa llevándose con ellos la música y dejando el desastre atrás._

_-"¡En que mierda estabas pensando cepillo de dientes humano!"- gritó enfurecido el chino, recibiendo una sonrisa de Horo._

_-"Solo celebraba el cumpleaños de Tamao al estilo Usui"- río rascándose la nariz y girando unas bragas en sus dedos._

_Tamao estaba choqueada y paralizada en su asiento._

_-"¡Me fui solo unos minutos y tu diste vuelta la casa de mi novia!"- Ren tomó de la camisa a Horo._

_-"E-Era para una buena causa"-_

_Buena causa mis polainas, Ren le dio su merecido e hizo la promesa mental de JAMAS dejar a su Tamao con el imbecil de Horo._

Fin Flash back.

Las chicas habían llegado de ir a comprar y se sentaron con los chicos ene. Parque donde solían juntarse.

-"Si que fue raro…"- susurró Pilika.

-"Fue asqueroso"- replicó Anna.

-"¿De que hablan?"- preguntó Yho intrigado, las chicas que llevaban hablando así un buen rato.

-"Pues, que mientras estábamos haciendo las compras, un señor se levantó en un mesón de la tienda y empezó a hacer un espectáculo de striptis"- contestó Jeanne luego de tomar un poco de la bebida que compró.

-"_Nota mental dos, tampoco dejar a Tamao salir sola con las chicas, simplemente no es seguro… ¿Es que donde fuera que la llevasen alguien debía hacer estriptis?"-_ pensó enojado Ren mientras pequeñas venas comenzaban a notarse en su cabeza.

-"Vaya, que loco… la ciudad cada vez esta más infestada"- susurró Manta rascando su cara e forma detectivesca.

Jeanne lo miró y luego sintió un escalofrío. Miró detrás de su espalda mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-"¿Pasa algo Jeanne?"- preguntó con su voz suave y una sonrisa preocupada Tamao.

-"Es… que siento que me observan"- susurró con cara espantada.

-"¿Otra vez?"- exclamó preocupada la menor de los Usui, y de respuesta una asentida con la cabeza de la chica de cabellos platinos.

-"Bueno ¡Tengo algo que hacer!"- cantó felizmente Hao parándose y tomando su portafolio perezosamente por arriba del hombro.

-"¿Qué? ¡Vas a dejarla sola! ¿Estas loco? ¡Es tu novia y esta asustada!"- gritó Lyserg, que era el que menos podía soportar las locuras de Hao.

-"Pero si Jeanne es muy fuerte, una vez me ganó una pelea"- río Hao –"Ese pervertido no se atreverá a hacerle nada"- y con una hondeada despreocupada de su mano el Asakura mayor salió corriendo.

-"AGH… me enfurece tanto… no puedo creer que sea tu hermano Yho"- murmuró indignado Lyserg tomando asiento al lado de Pilika y abrazándola tiernamente de la cintura haciéndola sonrojar.

Jeanne se sintió deprimida y miró su regazo, Tamao la miró y le sonrió, ella entendía la frustración de no entender a quien quieres. Jeanne sonrió de vuelta menos preocupada y modulo un gracias.

-"¡Es tipo no merece una novia!"- saltó en frustración el Anui -"¡Deberías romper con el y salir conmigo!".- Horo recibió muchos golpes.

-"Yo tampoco puedo entender por que te dejó sola"- murmuró fastidiado Manta.

-"Hao debe tener una buena razón…"- dijo Anna mirándolos a todos con sus ojos negros penetrantes. –"Todos sabemos que Hao es un idiota, pero cuando se trata de Jeanne no pude evitar meterse en los asuntos personalmente"-

Jeanne se sonrojó.

Todos cayeron en un silencio. Cómo siempre solía pasar… Anna estaba en lo correcto.

Después de un rato de charlar y vagancia, los chicos decidieron volver a casa.

-"Estoy bien, de verdad no es necesario que me acompañen chicos…"- susurró educadamente Jeanne.

-"No, no te podemos dejar sola"- sonrió Tamao mientras Ren le tomaba la mano y esta sonrojaba pero igualmente le entregaba una de sus conocidas calidas sonrisas al estilo Tamamura.

-"_Me siento cómo mal tercio_"- pensó Jeanne mirando las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos mientras se enviaban unas miraditas secretas de vez en cuando. Llegaron a la casa de de Jeanne y la despidieron.

Luego en un pestañear una semana había pasado.

El grupo reía a la fuerte carcajada en el parque de siempre. Veían cómo Horo-Horo hablaba con extraños hasta llevarlos a explosiones furiosas incontrolables.

-"Por cierto Jeanne… ¿Cómo va el asunto de tu stalker?"- preguntó Anna de la nada haciendo a todos poner caras serias.

-"N-no lo eh sentido más…"- susurró pensativa recordando las cosas que pasaron en la semana. Sintió cómo sutilmente Hao retiraba la mano que tenía en su pierna y la entrelazaba con la de el.

Anna sonrió con superioridad mirando de Hao a Jeanne –"HMM… me pregunto que habrá pasado"- añadió tras estirarse perezosamente n la banca y robarle a Yho la galleta salada que este se iba a comer.

-"Annita, esa era mi galleta"- susurró depresivo Yho.

-"Hao… ¿Que crees que habrá pasado con el stalker de Jeanne?- susurró divertida Anna.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que ella sabía algo que los demás no.

-"Tenía que hablar la mujer demonio…"- resoplo Hao recibiendo una mirada enojada de advertencia por Anna.

-"¿Qué pasó Hao?"- preguntó la chica involucrada en todos los asuntos.

-"Nada linda, pero es posible que al profesor de religión, ese que yo le caía mal por decirle que no cría en tal cosa y le hacía bromas, Marco, no lo veremos en el colegio durante una buena temporada"- río el rascándose la mejilla.

-"¿Le pasó algo?"- preguntó preocupada.

-"Digamos que fue sutilmente atacado por un pandillero enojado por que seguía a su novia, y cuando llegó a su casa notó que la habían re-decorado con bonitas llamas rojas"- sonrió y exclamó todo muy emocionado.

Todos cayeron al suelo menos Anna y Jeanne, había que andarse con cuidado de Hao, era un verdadero psicópata.

-"¿Y le gustó la re-decoración?"- preguntó sonriendo la de cabellos plata.

Hubo un silencio, nadie sabía, si ella sonreía sabiendo lo que hizo Hao el piro maniático, o su nivel de inocencia era inexplicable.

El la acercó poniendo un brazo en su hombro –"OH, le encantó"- río el.

Anna sonrió.

-"Plan hacer-que-Hao-confesara-su-delito-y-al-stalker completa"-

**Ryu, con lolita complex, y Marco el stalker… los adultos de hoy en día son un MAAAL ejemplo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡OTRO MAS!**

**Los derechos de Shaman King no son míos -.-**

**Flirting/Trips**

El grupo de Yho había salido de vacaciones, y todos estaban juntos en el parque conversando que harían durante estas.

-"Deberíamos ir a nuestros campos de Hokkaido todos juntos este año también"- sugirió Horo con Pilika asintiendo.

-"Ya cállate mierda, que el año pasado lo único que hiciste fue utilizarnos para ayudarte con tu maldita plantación de putos árboles"- gruñó Ren mientras todos asentían y Tamao fruncía el ceño.

-"Estas maldiciendo mucho…"- dijo en desagrado Tamao mirándole con ceño fruncido.

-"Perdón no lo haré más"- dijo con un suspiro de cansancio haciendo sonreír a su novia.

-"Podríamos ir a la villa de mi padre"- sonrió Jeanne.

Todos la miraron asombrados –"¿En serio?"- la chica asintió con una sonrisa –"¿Dónde queda?"-

-"En Francia"- contó aún con su sonrisa haciendo a los demás caer de espalda, exceptuado a Ren y Manta.

-"¡Y de donde crees que sacaremos el dinero para el viaje!"- gritó en histeria Lyserg asustando a Jeanne, que se escondió en la camisa de Hao.

-"¡Lyserg da miedo Hao!"- chilló la de cabellera plateada. Hao se levantó de un salto.

-"¡Nadie hace chillar a mi chica más que yo en la cam…!"- no pudo terminar por que Anna le lanzó uno de sus zapatos.

-"Si quieres te llevo"- le comentó naturalmente Ren a Tamao, ella lo miró desconcertada en total sorpresa.

-"¡Pero un viaje a Francia debe de costar mucho!"- exclamó mirándolo a sus ojos dorados, el hizo una mueca y subió sus hombros levemente.

-"Para nada, para mi es cómo ir a comprar pan a la esquina"- le comentó el chino recibiendo miradas acecinas de los más pobres –"Si quisiera los llevaría a todos"- comentó después sentándose en el suelo. Las miradas de odios pasaron a lágrimas de felicidad por tener un amigo rico –"Claro que no los llevaría por que no pienso gastar dinero en idiotas"-

-"¡Ya cállate rico bastardo!"- gruñó Horo levantándose de una patada y lanzándose a una pelea con el chino.

-"¡Cállate cabeza de puercoespín!"- combo por aquí patada por allá, los demás siguieron conversando.

-"¡Ya se!" gritó animosa Pilika mientras Anna bostezaba a su lado. –"Vayamos a la playa, tengo este bonito bikini nuevo que tengo que estrenar"- chilló feliz mientras Tamao sonreía.

-"OH~ y-yo quiero ver el mar"- susurró con dulzura –"Si no molesta claro"- Pero la tímida y dulce chica no notó el peculiar brillo en los ojos de los varones.

Ellos se separaron de las chicas dejándolas muy confundidas.

-"¿Y ahora que les pasa?"- preguntó extrañada Pilika mientras Tamao negaba con la cabeza al no saber la respuesta.

-"Déjalos… están en la época en que sus hormonas van antes del sentido común"- sonrió fríamente Anna tras sacar de su bolso rojo un paquete de galletas saladas.

-"¡LA PLAYA!"- gritó feliz Hao.

-"¡Cómo no pensamos en eso antes!"- gritó furioso y seriamente Horo-Horo dándole un puñetazo a un árbol.

-"Esta dentro de nuestro presupuesto"- sonrió con alegría Lyserg sacando de quien sabe donde una calculadora.

-"No tengo que viajar horas y perder estudio"- dijo feliz Manta.

-"Y lo mejor de TODO"- dijeron al unísono –"Chicas en bikini…"- suspiraron felizmente.

-"Cómo es posible que con estas bellezas que nos acompañan a cada día, no hayamos pensado antes… en disfrutar… sus virtudes"- pensó Horo-Horo dejando saliva correr de su boca.

-"C-chicas, t-tengo un poco de miedo l-los chicos nos m-miran muy raro"- susurró aterrada Tamao recordando las miraditas que le daba antes Ryu el conductor del bus.

Pilika y Tamao se abrazaron mientras Jeanne se escondió tras Anna –"PFF… pervertidos"- murmuró Anna dándole otro des interesado mordisco a su galleta salada.

-"Una Tamao y Jeanne en diminutos bikinis"- babeó Horo cuando lo golpearon en el chino y Hao.

-"Cerdo pervertido, no te andes imaginando cosas de las novias de otros chicos"- gruñó con destello de furia el Tao.

Horo se sobó la cabeza –"Que malos son conmigo"-

El día que partieron a la playa llegó, se hospedaron en un hotel cerca de la playa y con hermosa vista al mar, pusieron el equipaje y enseguida fueron a la playa.

-"¡El viento esta tan fresco!"- comentó Jeanne sujetando su sombrero blanco con un lazo rosado cuando llegó Hao y le dio un pequeño golpe al sombrero haciéndolo volar. –"¡Hao! ¡Mi sombrero de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada!"- gruñó estallando en llamas, ya que la única forma de hacer realmente molestar a Jeanne, era hacerle algo o decir algo sobre su ropa cara.

-"¡Ya es hora de que dejes de ser paliducha y consigas un bronceado así de sexy cómo el mío!"- dijo orgulloso Hao mientras Ren pasaba y escuchaba el comentario, al imaginarse a una Jeanne morocha le dieron escalofríos y nauseas y le puso un sombrero enseguida a Tamao que estaba sentada sobre su toalla.

-"¿Q-que haces Ren?"- preguntó extrañada con el sombrero que le quedaba grande.

-"¡Te protejo del sol!"- contestó el sentándose y haciendo sonrojar a su novia.

-"P-Pero no necesito eso, me propuse broncearme para este verano… de hecho ni me puse bloqueador"- comentó inocente y con una sonrisa la chica, GRAVE error. En un par de minutos se encontraba cubierta hasta las patas y con cinco sombrillas a su alrededor –"Ren… creo que estas exagerando"-

-"¡Cállate y déjame ponerte el bloqueador!"- ella asintió con cansancio echándose de espalda mientras el chico esparcía el liquido en su cuerpo… bueno, esto no estaba nada mal.

Pilika saltó en ese momento al agua, traía puesto su bikini rojo sensual y una cola, estaba segura dejaría a Lyserg y muchos más impresionados.

-"P-Pilika"- escuchó la voz insegura de su novio llamándola. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y tras mojarse un poco se aseguró de verse lo más sexy posible para darle a Lyserg el nosebleed de su vida.

-"Lyserg…"- dijo con voz provocativa la chica acercándose a el y haciéndolo sonrojar, dejándolo incomodo.

-"Pilika…"- susurró el otra vez.

-"Lyserg…"-

-"Pilika"- la chica cerró los ojos esperando un beso.

-"Lyserg…"-

-"Pilika, tienes un pedazo de alga atorado en el cabello"- La chica abrió los ojos instantáneamente y se coloreó en vergüenza, rápidamente se deshizo de la planta cuanto unos tipos muy rudos y de apariencia peligrosa se acercaron.

-"OH… pero que chica más adorable"- dijo uno de ellos mientras Pilika se sonrojaba y Lyserg se aferraba a su chaleco cerrado en furia.

-"Deberíamos llevarla con nosotros"- dijo otro divertido, Pilika miró de soslayo a Lyserg enojándose, entonces se decidió y con una mano en la cadera les dejó las cosas bien claras.

-"¡Chicos, estoy con mi novio, no me llevaran a ninguna…!"- no pudo terminar de hablar por que los tres tipos se pusieron cerca de Lyserg a acortejarlo.

-"Eres la chica más adorable que jamás allá visto"- Lyserg se sonrojó incomodo.

-"Esto… chicos… yo no soy una…"-

-"Tienes la cara de un ángel caído del cielo"- comentó otro pasando su brazo por la cadera de Lyserg asustándolo en sorpresa mientras Pilika estalló en uno de sus famosos ataques de furias.

-"¡YA DEJEN A MI NOVIO MALDITOS GAYS ASQUEROSOS!"- gritó roja de vergüenza y enojo, al que le robaran a su chico… y que le consideraran más adorable. Los tipos se quedaron viéndola con temor y confusión, mientras Lyserg daba un suspiro de alivio –"¡Si, ES UN CHICO!"- volvió a gritar bajando el cierre de su chaleco haciéndolo gritar y a los otros chicos también.

Los extraños corrieron despavoridos al ver coqueteaban con un ser de pecho plano (alias: un hombre) –"KYAAA"- había gritado Lyserg cubriéndose el pecho sonrojado recibiendo las miradas desaprobatorias de sus amigos y novia.

-"Si en verdad quieres que dejen de decirte que eres una mina, simplemente **no puedes volver a hacer lo que hiciste**"- susurró con voz de macho Hao haciendo a Lyserg avergonzarse de sí mismo mientras asentía.

Hao volvió a tomar la mano de su novia mientras jugaban a que las olas no los atraparan, pero el bastardo la empujo al agua con vestido nuevo y todo –"¡Hao de mierda!"- gritó la ya no tan santa niña quitándose el vestido y quedándose en bikini para el gran agrado de Hao que había logrado su cometido.

-"Negro con faldita blanca y lasitos… típico de tu gusto infantil"- susurró enojado Hao meneando la cabeza y recibiendo unos golpes, en ese mismo instante Horo-Horo estaba muy deprimido por que había flirteado con todas las chicas de la playa nada más recibiendo cachetadas e insultos sobre su inmoralidad. Suspiró mientras tiraba su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Horo-Horo?"- el chico inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos celestes mirándolo interesada, su balance colapsó y cayó al suelo justo entremedio de las piernas de la chica, que para su suerte… llevaba una falda.

-"¿Vas a dejar de verme la ropa interior?"- murmuró enojada golpeándole la cabeza con su bota de tacón.

Usui se sobó la cabeza y miró a la chica confundido –"¿Te conozco?"- dijo molesto, si, la chica era preciosa pero su actitud necesitaba mejoría.

La mueca de enojo pasó a la de una sonrisa triste –"¿No te acuerdas de mi? Vaya que eres malo… _HORO-HORO_"- cantó su nombre.

Y cómo un rayo le cruzó por la cabeza el pensamiento, ya que para algo tenía esos sesos que nunca usaba. –"¡Damuko!"-

-"En carne y hueso"- rió ella –"¡La misma que te puso el apodo!"- dijo riendo –"Tu amiga de la infancia"-

-"¡Claro que me acuerdo!"- rió el rascando su nariz.

-"Mierda… ganaste la apuesta…"- murmuró con un suspiro Yho tras pasarle el dinero a Anna –"¿Cómo supiste que SI iba a poder flirtearse a una mina?"- preguntó sorprendido Yho.

-"Yo también me pregunto"- sonrió maliciosamente la rubia agradeciendo haber hablado del extraño sueño de Tamao que terminó siento una premonición de Horo.

Ya en la tarde todo el grupo se juntó, y mientras veían el atardecer Pilika cómo la buena conversadora que es les contó de los chicos que trataron de cortejar a Lyserg.

-"PUF… pero obvio que no pudieron flirtearse a Lyserg"- rió Hao, mientras Lyserg lo miraba por fin en otra luz.

-"Claro pues soy hombre"- dijo orgulloso el de ojos verdes.

-"No imbecil, es por que no te dieron los piropos adecuados"- rió el morocho de cabellos largos tomados en una cola.

-"Te apuesto a que tu no lo harías ni la mitad de lo mejor que esos tipos"- rió Horo que había introducido a Damuko al grupo hace un rato.

-"¿Ah si?"- inquirió Hao levantando una ceja interrogativa –"Pues tu no eres excepcional al parecer, por que estas soltero y rechazado"-

Y así comenzó la competencia de flirteo a la que de algún modo incluyeron Ren, Yho, Lyserg y Manta.

-"Y así están las reglas, cada uno tendrá su turno de decir su piropo, y al terminar cada chica ira al chico al cuál su piropo gustó más"- anunció Anna y todos asintieron.

-"Va primero Manta por ser bajito y soltero"- el rubio murmuró algo entre los dientes y pasó adelante, al ver la mirada de las chicas quedó petrificado.

-"¿Y-ya empezó la primavera?"- preguntó Manta des concertando a las chicas que le preguntaron un que –"Por que eres la primera flor que veo"- terminó de decir en un sonrojo echando un paso para atrás y las chicas no pudieron evitar ronronear con la ternura del bajito y querer correr a abrazarlo.

-"Ahora Hao"- anunció Anna y el chico dio un paso adelante con una mirada picara.

El morocho se aclaró la voz tosiendo para luego gritar su piropo a los cuatro vientos –"¡QUISIERA SER SARDINA PARA ASI OLER COMO TU VAGINA!"-

Hubo un silencio, pudieron haber jurado que el mar dejó de moverse… ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan asqueroso? ¿Cómo? Las chicas se asustaron y Jeanne le pegó una cachetada.

-"Ahora Lyserg"- dijo con cierto asco Anna, que nunca podría salir del trauma del piropo de Hao.

Lyserg dio un paso adelante y miró a Pilika para luego cerrar los ojos y armarse de valor –"¡Que adelantada esta la ciencia!"- puso cara de sorprendido dejando intrigadas a las chicas –"¡Que hasta los bombones caminan!"- Pilika se sonrojó y las demás chicas sonrieron, ese piropo fue de agrado.

-"Pasa adelante Horo"-

El Usui pasó con pecho en alto y una sonrisa de confianza –"¿Dónde quedan los boletos para ganar este premio?"- dijo tras silbar y mirar a las chicas de arriba abajo haciéndolas sonrojar.

-"Y Horo queda descalificado por haber silbado y mirado nuestras piernas que no eran parte del concurso por si acaso"- anunció Anna haciendo que los chicos se mofaran de l y el pateara la arena enojado.

-"Vamos Yho, adelante"- comentó Anna aún con su expresión aburrida mientras Yho daba paso adelante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero en un momento su cara se puso seria y sorprendida dejando a las chicas sorprendidas –"¿Te puedo tomar una foto?"-

-"¿Para que?"- preguntó Anna antes que las otras chicas.

-"Para enviárselas a mis amigos y demostrarles que los ángeles existen"-

Tamao pudo jurar que vió humo salir de las orejas de Anna cuál tetera.

-"Vamos con Ren"- anunció anna con un pequeño sonrojo que trato no hacer evidente.

-"Veamos perder al chino"- rió Hao.

-"Al menos se que alguien caerá peor que yo"- rió el de pelo azul.

Ren tosió y procedió a hablar mirando con sus ojos dorados a su novia –"¿Ah que no sabes?"- preguntó inocente.

-"¿Q-que cosa?"- preguntó extrañadísima por el acto de inocencia de su novio.

-"Que estoy luchando contra la necesidad de hacerte esta noche la mujer más feliz del mundo"- en eso cae Tamao desmayada en los brazos del chino –"JE… sabía que sería mucho para ella"- contó levantando la mirada y encontrarse la cara babeante de muchas minas.

-"¿Cómo mierda lo hizo?"- susurró Horo al oído de Manta.

Enseguida saltó Damuko donde Ren al igual que Jeanne, mientras Anna iba donde Yho y Pilika donde Lyserg.

-"¡QUE! ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo Jeanne?"- preguntó exaltado y enojado Hao.

-"Por que tu piropo fue asqueroso y dio miedo…"-

-"Así que ganó Ren, con tres muchachas apoyando su piropo, en segundo lugar Yho empatado con Lyserg y en último lugar Manta y Hao… pero horo quedó descalificado"-

-"¿Por qué eligieron a Ren?"- gruñó Hao.

-"Me gustan los chicos que van al grano… y definitivamente es muy sexy"- asintió Jeanne a las palabras de Damuko.

-"¡Yo elegí a mi Lyserg por que fue el más adorable!"- abrazó la Usui a su novio.

-"Cualquier persona que me diga que soy un ángel con tal rostro merece mi voto"- comentó Anna besando la mejilla de Yho.

Y todos volvieron al hotel para esperar el siguiente día

El plan sobrevivir-juntos-todos-un-día-en-la-playa fue un suceso.

**Capitulo más largo de Yaoi hasta ahora… creo que le cambiaré el titulo -.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**FACEBOOK**

Ren estaba aburrido en su casa, miró el techo empezó a contar puntos… al hacerlo recordó algo… tenía un computador, le contaría a sus amigos que estaba aburrido… ¡En facebook!

**Ren Tao **¿Qué hace uno cuando esta aburrido?

**Hao Sensual **y **5 otros **Les gusta esto.

**Yoh Ama a Anna **Me siento en frente de la tele, pongo el canal de esquiadores y espero a que alguien caiga, eso siempre me alegra. :D

**Anna Kyouyma **Dios, Yoh idiota, esos no son ni chistosos…

**Yoh Ama a Anna **Bueno, ¡A MI me hace reír!

**Tamao Tamamura **¿Estas aburrido Ren? :(

**Ren Tao **A la mierda con ustedes.

**Ren Tao **Digo… no tu Tamao.

**Tamao Tamamura **:D

**Hao Sensual **–vomitando- Consíganse un cuarto, uno grande.

.

.

.

-"Te gusto…"- Horo-Horo dijo con una sonrisa –"Yo se que si"-

Damuko rodó sus ojos –"Si claro"-

-"Te gusto"-

-"No, no me gustas Horo"-

-"Si te gusto"- insistió.

-"No, no me gustas"-

-"Que si te gusto"-

Ella volvió a rodar sus ojos en desesperación –"Bien. Si me gustas"- respondió con voz de sarcasmo.

Horo-Horo sonrió, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y dando media vuelta salió de ahí.

.

.

.

**Papi Horo **a **Damuko LOL **te gusto.

**Lyserg Diethel, Hao Sensual, Yoh Ama a Anna **y **otros 4** les gusta esto.

**Damuko LOL **¿QUEEEEEEE?

**Hao Sensual **¡Si hombre! ¡A buena hora HORITO!

**Anna Kyouyama **cuídala bien, imbecil.

**Papi Horo **Damuko: Ayer me dijiste que te gusto Hao: No me digas HORITO, o te mataré.

**Papi Hao **Solo por eso me pondré Papi Hao imbecil.

**Papi Horo **¡Hey! No te puedes robar mi nombre.

**Papi Hao **Ya lo hice

**Anna Kyouyama **Ya paren idiotas, me llegan notificaciones de su estúpida conversación.

.

.

.

**Damuko LOL **a** Papi Horo **¡No me gustas! DEJA DE MOLESTARME.

**Papi Hao **JAJAJA ¡Te cagaron _Papi Horo_!

**Papi Horo **¡Ya cámbiate mi nombre de una puta vez!

.

.

.

**Pilika Usui **Tiene hambre. Desea chocolate.

**Tamao Tamamura **le gusta esto.

**Papi Horo **Entonces no es ninguna sorpresa que te estés poniendo gorda, baja un poco de peso ¿okay?

**Pilika Usui **¡Hermanito malo! ¡No estoy gorda!

**Papi Horo **Eso no es lo que dices cuando estas a punto de salir en una cita con Lyserg…

**Papi Hao, Anna Kyouyama, Manta ROCKS **y **otros 6 **más gustan de esto.

**Pilika Usui **¡Te odio Horo! ¡Ojala Damuko nunca te corresponda!

**Papi Hao, Anna Kyouyama, Manta ROCKS **y **otros 6 **más gustan de esto.

**Papi Horo **D:

.

.

.

-"¿Cuándo dije que te quiero?"-

-"Ayer…"-

-"¿Cuándo?"-

.

_-"Te gusto…"- Horo-Horo dijo con una sonrisa –"Yo se que si"-_

_Damuko rodó sus ojos –"Si claro"-_

_-"Te gusto"-_

_-"No, no me gustas Horo"-_

_-"Si te gusto"- insistió._

_-"No, no me gustas"-_

_-"Que si te gusto"-_

_Ella volvió a rodar sus ojos en desesperación –"Bien. Si me gustas"- respondió con voz de sarcasmo._

_Horo-Horo sonrió, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y dando media vuelta salió de ahí._

_._

Damuko rió-"¡Estaba siendo sarcástica Horo!"-

-"No, no lo estabas"- respondió.

Damuko alzó una ceja –"¿Y exactamente, cómo tu _sabrías _eso?"-

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro –"Solo lo se"-

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró desafiante –"Si supiera mejor, diría que _yo _te gusto a ti…"-

Horo-Horo se detuvo en un gran pensamiento. Sonriendo pícaramente, sacó su mano fuera de su bolsillo y tomó a Damuko de su mejilla.

Se acercó.

Más.

Y más.

Y más.

-"Horo ¿Qué estas haciendo-mmfg?"-

.

.

.

-"Pero tu _no _me conoces mejor"-

.

.

.

**Damuko LOL **y **Papi Horo **Están en una relación.

.

**Damuko LOL **Ah cambiado su estado de relación **'en relación' **a **'soltera'.**

.

**Damuko LOL **Ahora esta en una relación.

.

**Damuko LOL **y **Papi Horo **ahora están en una relación.

.

**Damuko LOL **Ah cambiado su estado de relación **'en relación' **a **'soltera'.**

.

**Papi Hao **a **Damuko LOL **¿Qué MIERDA CON TU ESTADO DE RELACION? DECIDETE.

**Anna Kyouyama **y **otros 4 **Gustan de esto.

.

**Damuko LOL **a **Papi Hao **Créeme, lo estoy intentando.

.

**Damuko LOL **Ahora esta en una relación.

**Papi Hao ¡**No te veo intentándolo!

.

**Damuko LOL **a **Papi Hao **¿Cómo puedes verme cuando estamos en Internet?

**Yoh Ama a Anna **JA ¡Te acaban de cagar hermano!

**Papi Hao **Vete a la mierda Yoh

**Anna Kyouyama **Solo _yo _puedo enviarlo a la mierda Hao

**Yoh Ama a Anna **¡Exacto!

**Papi Hao **¡Dios! ¿Qué ah hecho esta mujer demonio contigo Yoh? ¡Eh perdido a mi hermano!

**Yoh Ama a Anna **Te voy a demandar tu FACE

**Anna Kyouyama…** No si yo lo demando primero.

.

**Damuko LOL **Ah cambiado su estado de relación **'en relación' **a **'soltera'.**

.

**Manta ROCKS **a **Yoh Ama a Anna **¿Nos juntamos a las tres en el par que? ¿Cuándo piensas cambiarte ese nombre?… me da vergüenza ajena.

**Papi Hao, Lyserg Diethel, Papi Horo, Ren Tao **y **otros 3 **les gusta esto.

**Yoh Ama a Anna **D: Pero a mi me gusta.

.

**Damuko LOL **y **Papi Horo **Ahora están en una relación.

.

-"¡Hey sal de mi computador!"- gruñó.

-"_Tu _sale"-

-"Es _mi _computador"-

-"¿Y tu punto es…?"-

-"¡SAL!"-

-"Esa no es una buena manera de tratar a tu novio"- el rió apuntando con un dedo holgazán la pantalla.

Siendo la curiosa chica que es, no pudo evitar asomarse a la pantalla para ver que mierda estaba hablando él.

-"¿Q-Que mierda? ¿Cambiaste mi estado de relación?"-

El chico asintió, con una enorme sonrisa a través de su rostro. La chica en cambio, aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse y cambiar su estado de relación a 'soltera'.

-"Eres increíble…"- ella respiró –"Eres un idiota"-

-"Tu eres una idiota más grande de lo que yo jamás seré"- rió el sacándola de la silla y sentándose, para apoderarse del computador.

-"¿Qué haces?"- gritó.

-"Cambio tu estado de relación de nuevo a relación…"- la miró a los ojos –"Conmigo"-

La cara de la chica mostró desconcierto y sorpresa –"¡Horo!"- gritó.

El rió mientras la sostenía con un brazo y con la otra manejaba el teclado.

-"Te odio…"-

.

.

.

**Jeanne Arc **Tengo mucha hambre D:

**Tamao Tamamura **le gusta esto.

**Papi Hao **Te dije que dejaras la comida por un rato, ya puedo ver un montículo en tu barriga.

**Anna Kyouyama **Tal vez esta embarazada.

**Yoh Ama a Anna **¡AH! ¡OH DIOS MIO!

**Anna Kyouyama **Yoh… estoy avergonzada de llamarte mi novio.

**Yoh Ama a Anna **):

**Papi Horo **¡Compórtate cómo un hombre de una vez Yoh!

**Anna Kyouyama **Cómo si tú fueras alguien para hablar.

**Papi Hao **Ambos están confundidos, el que debería ser más hombre es Lyserg.

**Lyserg Diethel **¡HAO YA CALLATE!

**Pilika Usui **Hao deja de molestar a mi pequeño terroncito D:

**Papi Hao **Tu masculinidad se acaba de ir por el retrete.

**Lyserg Diethel **Hao, eres un idiota, nadie más cree que soy una chica.

**Ryu Espadachín **AH Lyserg ¡Mi amada! ¡Al fin encontré tu FACE! ¡Ahora podemos amarnos por siempre!

**Tamao Tamamura **AH ¡REN! D:

**Lyserg Diethel **No este psicópata otra vez…

**Ryu Espadachín **¡Señorita Tamao! También esta aquí, ¡Tendré el trío que siempre soñé!

**Ren Tao **Te voy a matar hijo de puta, mejor empieza a correr antes que te encuentre.

**Ryu Espadachín **D: OH NO ¡REN TAO! Me voy a ir a vivir a las lejanías de Portugal, por favor no me golpees D:

.

.

.

**Papi Hao **BABY, BABY, BABY OH

**Keiko Asakura **Te des heredo.

**Lyserg Diethel **OUCH

**Papi Hao **¡MADRE!

**Papi Horo **¡Horror!

**Papi Hao **¡Cállate Horo! Esto concierne a mi familia, y solo a MI familia.

**Yoh Ama a Anna **No es cierto, esto no me concierne. Mamá te des hereda a ti:) no a mi C:

**Manta ROCKS **¿Sabes porque no te des hereda a ti Yoh? Por que a ti no te gusta JUSTIN GAYBER.

**Jeanne Arc **A mi me gusta Justin Bieber. :( No entiendo porque la gente lo odia, el tiene una voz sensacional.

**Papi Hao **Y eso damas y caballeros es la razón por la cuál estamos en una relación.

.

.

.

**Damuko LOL **y **Papi Horo **Están en una relación.

.

.

.

Anna enrosco la punta de sus rubios cabellos en su dedo índice y miró de soslayo a Damuko.

Tamao sonrió sintiendo un poco de pena por Damuko y Pilika reía viendo su pantalla de computadora. La página el perfil de Damuko.

-"Entonces, ¿Horo-Horo volvió a cambiar tu estado?"- preguntó la rubia.

Damuko desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. –"No… fui yo"-

**¿A alguien se le ocurre un titulo creativo y bueno para mi fic? Porque a mi no D:**


End file.
